Helpful Healer Horatio
by Mayumiofthecherokee
Summary: Harry Potter is forced to live the same life multiple times. Each time he defeats Voldemort and he is finally tired of being the winner. This time he decides to let Voldemort win in hopes that he will be able to move on after his life. However, this time Horatio, the newest version of Harry, decides to be a healer instead of a fighter.
1. Back to the First Day

_**Helpful Healer Horatio**_

 _ **SUMMARY**_

 _Harry Potter is forced to live the same life multiple times. Each time he defeats Voldemort and he is finally tired of being the winner. This time he decides to let Voldemort win in hopes that he will be able to move on after his life. However, this time Horatio, the newest version of Harry, decides to be a healer instead of a fighter._

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_

 _I don t own Harry Potter or any related works._

 _I don t own Percy Jackson and related series or any other related works._

 _I don t officially own any story though I do work on one on the side but it is still in the world building stages. Because of this I know I don t own anything at all._

 **(*)**

:::::Keycodes:::::

 _Thoughts_

*Parseltongue*

/Other Spoken Language/

 **"Deity Speach"**

 **Writing**

*Lingua di Volpi* (My Imaginary Kitsunemimi Language)

 **(*)**

 _ **Chapter 01: Back to the First Day**_

In this life Horatio loved school. Once one was out of kindergarten, school wasn't so exciting. But it was for Horatio. He loved to learn. He soaked up all the knowledge he could, neatly storing it away in his mind. He had a photographic memory. He was far too advanced for most of the kids his age, and by the time he was 10 would have been in high school classes if not for his awful relatives. At that point, he had a detailed and perfect knowledge of English, Math, Social Studies, and all the other core classes up to senior year of high school. He had learned Spanish, French, Japanese, Latin, Russian, Romanian, Italian, and German. He could play the piano, harp, flute, violin, and sing like an angel. He loved music, and he was the smartest boy in class.

He was also the most beautiful. Lithely built with delicate ivory skin, slightly pink cheeks, shoulder-length silky midnight hair, and piercing emerald eyes. He had perfectly straight white teeth with pointed canines, and long, delicate fingers which were extremely odd for children his age. Because of his strange beauty, none of his classmates will talk to him. But there was a forest close to his relative's house, and his teachers usually liked him. The ones that did never seemed to notice his fox ears and five fox tails.

Because of those animal additions and his ability to do strange things, his relatives hated him. He had been abused for as long as he could remember. He hadn't known his own name until he found out at school. He was always called 'boy' or 'freak'. He was forced to sleep in the spider-infested cupboard under the stairs, cook for the Dursleys whilst getting nothing but table scraps, do all the housework, Dudley's homework, Vernon's taxes, the laundry, and go buy groceries. Vernon and Dudley hit him as well. Dudley usually got a group of friends to help him, but Horatio usually couldn't be caught unless he was at Vernon's house. That place would never be home to him. The only good thing about that place was the forest in the backyard. He would sit out there for hours, just listening to them. But he couldn't understand anyone but the snakes.

 **(*)**

 _ **A YEAR LATER**_

 **(*)**

Horatio woke up to Petunia's shrill voice and knocking on the door "Get up, freak! Now!" she screeched. Horatio mentally sighed and got up. He just narrowly missed clipping his head on the ceiling, even though he was only 4"4. Then it hit him that this was Dudley's birthday. He lifted his aching and bruised body up to get out of the cupboard, went in the kitchen where he was glared at by Vernon, and started to cook. They ate enough food to feed a battalion! 18 eggs, 12 pieces of toast, 12 pieces of bacon, 12 sausages, and two whole pans of hash browns. Not to mention, Horatio had to go around and refill their drinks. Which meant he was forced to smell the delicious food that he couldn't have any of.

As he grimly focused on his stomach not growling, he heard Petunia shriek. "Oh, it's the birthday boy! Mummy loves you, my sweet Dudders. Come open your presents, love. Thirty-six. Your father counted them himself." She fluttered over the miniature whale.

Dudley's face twisted. "Thirty-six? But last year, last year I had thirty-SEVEN!"

Vernon sputtered a bit "W-well yes, but some of them are quite bigger than last year-"

"I don't CARE how big they are."

Petunia was distraught. "Well, how about this. We'll go to the zoo and we'll get you two new presents! How's that, popkin?"

Dudley had a stupid-looking face on. "So I'll have thirty . Thirty . FREAK! COUNT FOR ME!" he shouted.

Horatio sighed. "Thirty-eight, Dudley." The fat lump nodded, satisfied. At that point, Horatio actually felt a little sorry for the boy. He was born with his father's stupid genes. But that stopped when Vernon yelled for him to get the post.

He had to slow down his steps on purpose so he wasn't running out of there. That would make Dursley angry. Once he had closed the door behind him, he picked up the small pile of letters. Bill, bill, bill, Vernon, and two letters for Horatio!He quickly stuffed the two that were addressed to him in the waistband of his jeans, under his shirt. If there was one good thing about wearing Dudley's clothes, it was the amount of stuff he could hide under there.

He delivered the mail to his relatives, and went to his cupboard when told. Once he was safely in, he opened the letters. First, the more yellow one addressed in green ink.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

 **(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chr. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)**

 **Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

Horatio's eyes widened dramatically as memories flood his mind. Shaking his head to get rid of his headache he quietly stands and peeks out of the cupboard to find nobody in the hall. Looking back at the letter he hums as he reaches for the second letter. Today is the day he would have gone to the Zoo if he hadn't proved to be highly responsible and obedient. _I cannot believe that I have been thinking much more like a Slytherin student this time. At least I actually have a reason for acting like such._ Shaking slightly in repulsiveness of his former Gryffindor self he picks up the more cream envelope with purple ink.

 **July 31st, 1991**

 **Horatio Harmodias Potter**

 **Heir Potter, Heir Black and Heir Gryffindor**

 **Number 4 Private Drive**

 **Little Whinging, Surrey**

 **Cupboard under the Stairs**

 **Dear Horatio Harmodias Potter,**

 **In regards to your accounts**

 **It has come to our attention that your relatives have been paid monthly for your upkeep. However, since you have come into Kitsunemimi Adulthood this past summer our spies have discovered that they have been stealing this money from you.**

 **Besides that it should be known that someone has been placing wards around your residence that prevent us from contacting you through the normal magical means so we have been forced to have a muggle delivery man give this to you. Should you approve you may come to Gringotts, the magical bank, and we will be happy to oversee that everything is righted, including, but not limited to9, theft of money, heirlooms, and goods along with illegal purchases made in your name without your consent.**

 **We wish to meet with you today so please follow these next instructions carefully.**

 **First make your way to a remote location away from your relatives. Once you are sure that none of the mundane folk are near go to the curb of the street and lift your hand while imagining magic coming out of your hand. A double decker bus should appear. Let them know that you are unable to pay and that you can pay them later, if possible swear upon your magic.**

 **After you get onto the bus secure a seat as quickly as possible since the drivers often take off really fast. Once you are at the Leaky Cauldron ask someone to help you enter Diagon Alley and escort you to the bank. Once that is done I will be waiting for you under one of the Enclaves near the front of the lobby and next to the second pair of double doors.**

 **Hoping for your swift arrival.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Lurnott**

 **Accountant to Potter, Black and Gryffindor Families**

Horatio snorts at the abrupt letter s neat writing and pure honesty. Standing he creeps over to the door and silently exits the building. Walking down the street like he belongs he makes his way to the playground a few streets over and raises his hand,

BOOM!

Hissing in pain as the loud noise nearly busts his sensitive fox ears he rubs his ears delicately. Looking up as his hearing is restored he finds the Malfoy patron weaving spells to heal his now bleeding ears. Thanks. Harry purrs as the pain leaves him. Turning toward the driver he blinks at her, How much for the travel fair? I can t pay you now but I ll be able to pay you later. I swear upon my magic that I can. So mote it be.

A soft glow engulfs him and the woman waves him onto the bus. It just costs about seven sickles. Please watch your step and I ll ask Lady Malfoy to help with the noise, young man. Horatio nods to her and quickly makes his way to the closest seat which is, thankfully, the first seat on the bus. Lady Malfoy quickly weaves another complex spell onto his ears and once it is done she sits next to him and they take off.

Once they arrive outside the Leaky cauldron Horatio hurries off the bus and his tails sways in excitement at the thought of going shopping. Pausing for a moment he sees Narcissa Malfoy get off the bus. Since he is going to be a dark wizard this time it would be best to befriend the woman. Thanks for the charms. Where is Gringotts? I ve heard about it from my letters. The lady smiles charmingly at him and gently takes his hand in her own as the bus vanishes from sight.

I would always be happy to help such an adorable child. Think nothing of it and I will consider being of aid again. For now I am more than willing to escort you to the Bank seeing as I also have business there. My husband and son always use the floo but I find it detestable and refuse to use it. We agreed to meet up at Gringotts Bank so I have to hurry. Come along, no time to waste." Horatio begins following the woman automatically and they weave throughout the crowd with ease as the majority of school shopping is done later in the month. After stepping up and into the bank's front lobby Horatio separates from her with a cheery wave. Horatio walks over to the nearby enclave and waits patiently for Lurnott to visit him.

While he has never met Lurnott he is pretty sure he can recognize him when he sees him with the letter. Pulling out the letters he pretends to read over them again and turns to glance to his side when a goblin accountant approaches him. "Lurnott?" He asks him earning a nod.

"Potter." Horatio nods to him and shows him the letter that he briefly glances over before he motions for Horatio to follow after him. They stick to the edges of the lobby and make their way toward the Potter Offices before weaving through the tunnels.

"Excuse me if I am rude but what are you?" Horatio pretends he doesn't recognize his species. "I haven't ever been familiar with anything magic though I can occasionally force accidental magic but I am really amazed by your people. You look sturdy, tough and you appear to have a strong resilience if you are able to put up with the rudeness I seen and heard the others of my race do. Sorry about that, I'll try to treat you as you deserve but be aware that I lack knowledge in customs around here." The goblin raises an eyebrow as he leads him through the tunnels at a somewhat slower pace.

"I am astounded. Not only has a human managed to enlarge my ego by complimenting me but he apologizes for something he has no control over. Since you are within the hall which has the honesty ward upon it I am very honored to be working with you. As for the question I am a Goblin. Not many humans get the details too accurate but they are generally correct in the assumption that we are a war hardened race. Is there anything else you would like to know or to have access to while within our halls? We will be able to provide these things for a certain fee. The price will be lower since you are at least striving to treat us fairly." Horatio blushes at the praise that he recognizes. Scratching the back of his neck sheepishly he shrugs as if it is nothing.

"I'm not trying to outdo everyone. As you would have noticed due to your spies I have been treated unfairly myself and because of that I would hate to do such to another no matter the race, skin color, disability, or gender. Everyone deserves to be treated fairly since everyone could actually be somebody with 'similar shoes' to fill. Do you know what I mean?" Lurnott grins at his obvious honesty as he nods to him. He slows his pace a little more as they turn down a hallway with more plaques on each door.

"Ah, but not another human soul has done such out of the 'good will of their hearts' in a very long time. Last I knew of anybody doing so was before my birth and I'm over 160 years old. I was born the year Dumbledore was and not even the old fool has ever decided to be respectful with us. Nefarious old coot." Horatio giggles at him causing him to look at him with confusion as he pauses in the hall. Looking back at Lurnott he quickly forces the giggles away.

"Sorry, I have never heard anyone call another such out loud but I have thought such things myself before. I thought it was really funny. I apologize if I have offended you but you just made my day very bright. Thank you so much. This is one of the best days of my life and it is nowhere near done yet." He bursts into giggles again and Lurnott sighs deeply as he grabs his arm gently and begins pulling him along the hallway.

"I am very happy to cause such peels of laughter to ring in these halls from a human. Most of the time humans are frightened of us and the younger children often whimper in fright when they see us. But you aren't normal with those fox appendages so I must say that you are truly a wonderful young lad. Here is your office if you are ready for business now. As for my earlier question, it still needs to be answered." Horatio walks into the office after he opens it and sits down on the chair before Lurnott closes the door and moves to the other side of the desk. Horatio takes several deep breaths as he waits for Lurnott to prepare for the meeting completely.

"Eh, what I need? I guess that a few books on the cultures and languages of all the races here in the British Isles or, if there isn't that many, those of the European Countries would be nice. I'll pay for them to have actual information and not just rubble theory. Also, a few books on nobility since you said I am the heir to at least three noble houses would be another good thing." Lurnott smiles genuinely at him as he makes note of the requests. Lurnott sighs deeply as he places the note to the side for later.

"That is very smart of you to ask for these things. Now for the business portion, I know that your mother wanted you to have a full inheritance test and that is the first thing we should do now that we are able to. I just need a few drops of blood on this parchment if you will." Horatio takes the ritual blade and looks it over half nervous of what the blood will reveal before he grabs the blade part and grips it loosely enough to cut the top layer of skin. Holding his hand over the parchment he squeezes his hand a few time splattering blood onto the parchment.

Going out of instinct he touches the scroll with his uncut hand and forces some of his magic into the test. Letting go once there is a click sound he carefully hands it to Lurnott before noticing his wound has healed completely. Giving him the blade that somehow cleaned itself of his blood he waits patiently for th goblin to get to work instead of staring at him.

After he finishes his 'gawking' he turns to the parchment scroll and uncoils it a little before using a copying spell to duplicate the results. "I'd also like a copy for my own record keeping, Sir Lurnott." Lurnott grins at him as he nods to a few minutes the scroll is completely copied and the resulted copy is copied itself. Lurnott looks over the first test that has yet to start fading.

"I am very surprised with the results. It appears that you are heir by conquest to the Slytherin Linages and that the last owners of the Hufflepuff Linages and the Ravenclaw Linages have willed their belongings to the Gryffindor Linage. This means that you own quite a bit seeing as most of these linages and sub-linages are very wealthy. Besides that there are quite a few vaults that have been set aside for you out of charity, gratefulness and love for you and your parent's deed of stopping the Dark Lord, Voldemort. Any question so far?" Horatio nods to him as he thinks about how to ask. Finally he decides to just go with the flow.

"Are you saying that I am famous for something that I shouldn't be aware of? May I ask for the basic details of such things if possible?" Lurnott raises a delicate eyebrow and Horatio tilts his head questioningly. Lurnott nods to him in turn as he clasps his hands and explains the previous war and the fact that he is the only one to survive the one-hit-kills assassination curse.

"And that is why you are so beloved, not only did you manage to fully stop a madman but you survived the one hit always kill curse as we goblins have nicknamed it. Are you ready to proceed?" Harry shakes his head as he asks a rather vital question.

"Why did the Dark Lord do that? What was his original goals? Surely if he named his first group along the lines of 'knights' which fight for noble causes his should have been such at first, right?" Lurnott gives him an appraisingly proud smirk. He shuffles through his paperwork as he tries to find the right words for his goals.

"While you are correct Voldemort went Dark when Dumbledore started fighting his every move to stop him from helping the people. In our opinion, and since we goblins have plenty of evidence, it is Dumbledore who tried to subdue the people as a whole. Voldemort was trying to focus on raising the rights of the magical creatures, by making the Muggleborn integrate earlier and to introduce muggleborns to the magical world earlier and to make magical only orphanages. As of right now the only creatures with plenty of rights or those who are still part of the Noble Families of the British Isles' Wizengamot. I find that highly discouraging." Horatio nods knowing he would be depressed at such news himself if he ever found it out.

"That actually sounds like something I'd be interested in. It doesn't seem like something any headmaster of any school would rebel against. I guess that Dumbledore just has some alternate motive. Is there any way that we could force the Wizengamot to pick a new headmaster at all?" Lurnott chuckles at his cluelessness.

"This is why we need to talk about your inheritances and vaults. Please do understand that while we are trying to revolt against him that only you can help us right now. Now onto the accounts and their details." Horatio sighs as he nods and begins going over the files. After Horatio has gone over the most important details, like theft and all that such stuff, he moves on to Investments and shops he has partial or full ownership of. It takes most of the day but eventually they have everything settled very nicely.

 **(*)**

Stretching lightly after he stands he pauses as he things of something else. Turning to Lurnott he smiles softly at the man. "Excuse me, Lurnott?" Lurnott looks up at him with a nod. "Is there any way that I could pay a team of goblins to update the home and estate with the best wards and to make sure the place is livable? I am willing to pay as much as you wish or think is necessary for the team to get the best building supplies. I also want anyplace that any living beings, animals, or magical creatures will be living inside of to be updated and to be made comfortable. That includes the servants courters if I have any to my name." Lurnott nods to him and begins drawing up a few plans for such places to be done.

"I will have such done as quickly as possible. Would you like to spend the rest of today going through the Filing vaults that your mother had the elves to make for records with each of the families? I also suggest hiring a few goblins to organize such things for the rest of the vaults or, if possible, I'd send a Gringotts employee to buy at least twenty educated house elves to sort everything. Would you like for such to be done now?" Horatio frowns as he remembers the House Elves again.

"Uh, if you think I will benefit from one more than the other have such done. However, since Goblins seem to have such superb organization skills I would like for at least two goblins to oversee these house elves in their task. I would also be very happy to go down to the vaults to look for such things. If possible I'll need to go down to the file vaults right now. Besides that I would like to see if the vaults have any of what muggles call 'IOU' contracts. These are basically agreements made saying that we give the other contract holder something in return for objects or money at a later date. I also believe I have a few ideas for how to call in these 'IOU' files if I do have any." Lurnott pauses as his eyes glitter with glee at the thought. He nods to him before pressing a button under his desk.

Seconds later a group of three Assistant Accountants come into the room and looks around. "Lordling Potter has requested that these tasks be fulfilled. As of right now we also need a human wizard to fetch a few house elves for us. Send him to the Potter Filing Vault but use the goblin word for Potter so he doesn't realize it." The three of them nod as they take the list of objectives. They quickly make their way out of the room and one goes a different direction. Horatio follows Lurnott out of the room and towards the front yet again. Once they reach the front they make their way to to other side and they jump onto a cart before they are off and away. After a lengthy ride deep into a vault they have reached the Potter Files Vault along side both the Gryffindor and the Black File Vaults. Harry quickly hops into the Potter vault and begins making his way through the room. After he reaches a certain point he sees the cabinets labeled with what he is looking for. Opening the drawers he frowns as he finds something he never expected. There had to be dozens of dozens of hundreds of IOU files. Whistling sharply gets Lurnott at his side and he sees that his suspence of there being such is correct.

"I don't want any of these enacted quite yet. However, if there is anything from the Dumbledore Linages do take everything right away. I'll be looking through this next IOU cabinet and I want you to separate these files by family class, as in 'Dark,' 'Light' and 'Gray' types of classification. Okay?" Lurnott nods to him and they quickly begin working hard on the files. They spend another five hours working in the vault until it has been completely sorted. They look at each other with wide grins at the huge amount of debts from the light side. Apparently not only has Dumbledore made these agreements but so has the Weasleys, Prewetts, Moodys, Kingsleys, Crouchs, and at least a dozen other light families. These are only the families with heavy amounts of debt. There is also the Malfoy family, the Lestrange family and at least every other British European family.

Horatio quickly begins handing him the ones from the light side except for ones like the Longbottoms and the Lovegoods. Lurnott quickly gathers the ones he hands him int a enlarged suitcase to be handled delicately. With as poor as many of the families are they will have to be made indentured servants to Harry with the exception of certain ones that he likes. He has to meet them first to get the details straightened out. Sitting up straight Horatio groans as his back pops loudly from the physical stress these seatings have given him for the last few hours.

"I would give anything for a soft fluffy bed right now." Stretching a little more he sees Lurnott's amusement shining brightly in his eyes as he grins softly.

"Well, you could have ordered me to do it myself. I would have been happy to do such since I would have been heavily paid for the task either way." Horatio gives him a look as he sighs and relaxes a little.

"Well, I wouldn't want to make somebody else do all the work when I am more than willing to help out. I just wouldn't feel right if I made somebody work when I can help out. I'd feel ashamed and horrid about it." Lurnott nods to him and sighs as he stand s up himself.

"Well rest assured that since I am more than happy to help that I am happy to do the same for the other fifteen vaults in the next few days. However, I suggest that you stay in the Honored Guest Suite since quite a few of the goblins have probably already heard of your curious mannerisms. We have a scrying spell to watch all of the events in the offices and it is part of the security of this building and its branches. There is no doubt in my mind that even Director Ragnok has heard of your kindness. If you haven't noticed they have focused the scrying spell in this room for the few hours we have been here." Horatio looks around nervously before he sees something flying towards the two of them. A rather small butterfly flies over to him and lands on his index finger and Horatio could feel the magic in the little thing.

"It has a lot of that energy inside of it." Horatio mutters to himself knowing that they could hear him. "It is a very useful familiar and companion. Hopefully they take very good care of it. Well, I'd like to go to the Potter Vault for now since I am sure that is the only one I will have energy to visit today." Lurnott nods to him as they exit the room and Horatio cups his hands around the butterfly hoping to keep it from being blown away. After a few brief seconds they arrive outside the door and Lurnott opens it again.

Once the door is open Horatio stares in amazement before walking over to the trunks on the far side. "I'd suggest getting this one. It has at least five different rooms, one full library swivel, and can transfigure itself into a bracelet at the touch command. It has a button on the side that pulls things you wish for into the trunk's many compartments. I'd press it before choosing a familiar from the corner of the room." Horatio presses the button on the trunk before following Lurnott to a corner where at least a dozen different cages lay holding different animals. Most of them are cats of some type but in one cage is the cutest sight he has ever laid eyes on.

It looks to be a pygmy unicorn. It has a golden-silver pearly horn along with same material hooves. Besides that it has a softly glowing silver mane and tail. Her coat is a soft white and is beautiful. Horatio quickly dashes over to it and sees her prances inside of the cage. It steps over towards him and sniffs him a little. She prances around in her cage as if showing off at the attention he is giving her. There are at least five more adult Pygmy Unicorns in the cage and one of them looks pregnant. Turning toward the pregnant one he sees that she looks somewhat ill. Turning toward Lurnott from where he stands beside him he gives him the famous puppy-dog eyes.

"What do you want?" Lurnott, while never having that look directed at him by a human, knows that it spells trouble for him.

"Well, I'd fell bad if the babies she is born with didn't be happy so I'd like to take them home with me but I'm worried about how to get them there Besides that she looks somewhat ill and I don't want her to die of a fatal birth. I've never even heard of the Pygmy Unicorns and I'd suppose that they are an endangered species. I want one of my remote homes to be placed aside for their breeding and for them to be tended to. I'd also pay for people to live there and help care for the small herd. This will include having them protect them from dangerous animals. Is there any of the Weasley brood that we can force to do this?" Lurnott grins at him as he comes up with an idea.

"Yes, there is currently two of them that I can think of right now who are of legal age and who have the recent and proper training. Charlie Weasley is a very good natured man who currently works with Dragons in Romania. he has never been to fond of his mother and rebelled at every instance of her trying to control him. He would be the best of the two to gather a team. He also has experience with fighting since he has to duel those who come to kill the dragons." Horatio flinches at the thought of him being forced to duel a lot.

"The next in the brood that I would think of is Bill Weasley who works for us at Gringotts as a Cursebreaker. I would assign him to put a few dozen wards onto the land that these beauties are placed upon. We will have to be careful to make sure that they have the proper climate and region for proper growth and such but I think that you have an island that can work perfectly. We will have to be careful about mving the mother but if possible we should ask them if they want such things. Any and every type of Unicorn has been known to be highly intelligent according to our research studies. This would be a good time to ask." Horatio gently opens the cage and all of the stride out and up to Horatio. Hearing their voices in his mind he smiles.

"Hullo, how do you do?" They respond with a feeling of worry and most of them look at the pregnant mother. "I thought that she doesn't look well. Is there ay way that you, as a herd, would eb willing to move to a place for your own safety and health once both you and an magical creature doctor thinks you will be well enough? I don't want to separate your herd since I am a rather fond family man who doesn't want to be separated from those I trus should ever such a thing occur." The ponies look at the largest of their kin and he prances forward and sniffs his hand a little. Horatio feels the Herd Leader reach out for his mind and welcomes him subcounciously while breaking down his barriers to build better trust between them. After a few minutes of entwining together the herd leader butts his head while giving him an affirmative in emotions.

"Thank you, I don't know what I could do to help her if you had refused. However, even now I don't know what to do. Here in the next few days a few goblins will be looking over you and your herd mother. Is that alright?" The leader strides over to Lurnott and looks at him deeply before snorting with a deep respect for the goblin. Horatio knows that he just looked at his soul so he grins.

"I am happy that you accept the offer. I am very doubtful we could find any other workers to care for your herd mother. I would be very doubtful of her babies survival without any care that we will now give you. " Lurnott turns toward the butterfly familiar and is about to make a request before a loud pattering of footsteps echo from the enterance. Five different Goblins along with ten house elves enter through the doorway whispering with excitement. Once they reach Horatio's side they nod to him with respect as they begins checking over the condition of the current Herd Mother.

Horatio waits patiently knowing that he couldn't just leave them alone or anything. Meanwhile he hears a flurry of squawks froma nother cage. Going to investigate while Lurnott follows closely behind him he comes to a cage containing a rather beautiful bird of some sort. The bird just keeps watching him as if he is something the bird wishes to study. Horatio sighs as he knows it sense his old soul. "If you wish to learn more about me I can let you out for at least a few hours. I guess that you would need a small stretch since you have been couped down here for so long. I really hate caging birds and animals, we should really just put these in this room into a separate vault to be taken care of while allowing them to roam. Thought the ones that don't get along will have to be in separate vaults I am willing to pay for such." The bird clicks his tongue as an arch of electricity flys around the cage a little. Horatio jumps up in surprise before realizing his mistake.

"I think that means that he accepts your offer." Horatio goes with his words and opens the door before looking around. Seeing what he is looking for in the distance he walks over to it and brings it over to the magnificent bird before allowing him to perch on the owl perch with relief. He stretches his wings out a few times before relaxing somewhat and chirping at Horatio. Hearing a strangled cry Horatio rushes to the Pygmy Unicorns and realizes why they were so worried. The babies are overdue. Harry panickes before taking a deep breath and turning to one of the elves. "You there, look throughout this vault for any potions that can help. You two help him out. You three need to find some old but sturdy cloth and get it over her with a huge bowl of water. This will be used to clean the babies. Uh... We also need something tough for the mother to bite down on when shes in real pain. Get a few pain relievers as well." The ten elves rush off to do as they are told while the five goblins quickly begin helping the mother. Horatio sighs as he sees that they aren't doing a very good job. Harry groans before marching over to the Herd Leader and plainly asking. "Do you trust me to help her and the babes?" The herd leader looks him directly in the eye and nods with certainy. Horatio walks over to the Herd Mother and gently lays her down on her side.

"Sorry, madam but this will hurt." Gently focusing his power through his index finger his makes a shallow incesion along her belly where the baby is at. Opening it a little after making a 'T' cut he sees the Womb and carefully cuts it open. The twin babies slide out in a huge gush. Taking out the babies and the placenta Horatio quickly goes to hold the flesh back together as the pony whines in distress. The goblins help him hold it together and he focues his magic on sealing the womb. It heals seamlessly. Closing the skin he repeats the process and looks at the stunned elves. "BRING ME SOME BLOOD REPLINISHERS! NOW!" They scurry around each other and two of them begin cleaning the twns while a three of them gives him the pain potions that he carefully gets her to drink. She sighs as she starts to relax.

"Don't sleep on me yet. We are not done." She sighs deeply as she nods to him. Horatio quickly gives her a few potions meant to help with nutrition and at least a dozen other healing potions. The elves finally bring him a blood replinisher and he feeds it to her as well. Sighing deeply he smiles at the Herd Mother. "I'm glad you made it so far. We just need to get you somewhere nearby to rest until you and your babies are ready to be moved." She nods at him as the other Pygmys gather around her sniffing her over. Looking at the two babies he sees the one isn't moving. The other appears to be perfectly healthy.

Striding over to her he gently taps her chest and forces his magic into her heart. She twitches. Forcing it to cohoarce the babies own magic into working with him he grins infectiosly when he hears a low whine from the baby as it come back to life. The nearest elf tackles his waist sobbing and thanking him over and over again. He just hugs the elf before yawning widely.

Just as suddenyl as he had been force to care for the tiny creatures he is forced to get help from the gblins as they help move him into the depths of Gringotts. He doesn't know why but he has a feeling that he just made somebodies day brighter.

 **(*)**

Horatio waes to the licing of some animal giving his face a good, long slobbery kiss. Groaning at the icky feeling he sits up and looks around to find himself in a small lot with the Pygmy Unicorns cuddling around him and the babies. A few elves are caring for the babies but he hears footsteps approaching that sound familiar. "Now Charlie, these that you are being hired to care for are highly protective of at least three of those they considerfamily. A halfblood boy was somehow able to use a unknown method of delivery to help the Herd Mother give birth. In the last twelve hours we have been caring for the babies and the Herd Mother but thankfully all three will survive. Understood?"

The pen creaks open a little and Horatio sees the man he hasn't seen in some time. Charlie is a stocky, red-haired man with a good-natured face, he is freckly and weather-beaten from working outdoors. His hands are blistered and calloused, and he has several burns as a result of working with dragons in Romania. "Oh!" He loos around at the Pygmy Unicorns as a few wonder over to him and snff him. "These are Pygmy Unicorns! I've never really delt with them before. Are you sure that I've delt with anything similar?" Lurnott snorts at him with amusement.

"This is the kid who saved their life." He points at Horatio who blushes at the appraising look from Charlie and the beweilderment in his eyes at the news.

"Uh, Hullo. I'm Horatio Harmodias Potter. It is nice to meet you." Charlie's eyes widen even further and he cautiously steps into the pen. The Herd Leader strides over to him and sniffs him. He neighs at him happily before butting his head against his leg. "That is the Herd Leader. He is the one who gave me permission to try a C-Section as the muggles call it. He has the strangest ability to look inside a person's mind, magic and soul. He wouldn't have let me do it otherwise." Charlie looks at the Herd Leader and grins at him. Carefully sitting down in the floor he lets the herd small him to get used to him a little. "This is the herd mother. And as for your question about smilar animals, most Unicorns, Alicorns and other horses are similar I think."

Charlie grins at the happy pygmys as they clatter to get used to him. He looks up at Horatio and reaches his hand to greet him. "I'm Charliae Weasley, I used to work with the Dragons at the Romanian Dragon Reserve. While they aren't as beautiful or friendly as these cuties they are a majestic sight to behold. However, I just have to say it. This tops the cake. I've always wanted to meet a Pygmy Unicorn. They are one of the fewer types of creatures that the Hogwarts Professor couldn't find the location of. He had been able to introduce us to a few other rarer ones but never a Pygmy Unicorn. I think the Forbidden forest has the right climate for their natural breeding and lifespans." The pygmy leader looks at him before snorting a little with desire.

"Alright, you can go there. But first I'm going to pay for the cursebreakers, and other people who duel, to make sure the place is safe enough. I refuse to have you go there when there is no gurentee of your safety. It is called the 'Forbidden' forest for a reason I believe." The nickering Pygmys prance around a little in delight before settling down when the Herd Mother nips at their ankles.

Seconds later another red haired man is lead nto the pin and sees the Pygmy Unicorns and gasps at them. He gently sits on the floor and all of the pygmys gather around him rather quickly to identify him. Bill is a tall man, with long hair that he ties in a ponytail. Horatio thinks, _He wouldn't look out of place at a Muggle rock concert._ He wears an earring with what looks like a fang dangling from it, and dragon hide boots. "I suppose that you are Bill Weasley. I take it that neither know of the theft by your mother?" They both look at him with astonishment in their eyes before looking at each other.

They speak in sync, "We want all the details. Leave nothing out." Horatio begins explaining everything that he noticed about the Vaults he owned along with the details on the investments he owns and the stolen properties. Then he explained the evidence they are gathering on many light families who have stolen from him along with Dumbledore, of whom he legally robbed.

Bill speaks up here, "How did you 'legally' rob Dumbledore?" Horatio grins as he brings out a certain file with help from Lurnott and hands it to the two of them. They gape at the huge amount of debts that the old coot has toward the Potter family. They look at each other carefully before turning to face him. "Alright, this is completely legal, however, my main concern is what will happen to Fred and George. I have no doubt that neither of them had anything to do with this." Horatio blinks owlishly before looking at Lurnott asking for information.

"While the two youngest siblings have trust vaults full of money that was stolen none of the older children except for Percy has any money in their own vaults. From what I gather Percy has earned the little money he has by tutoring children at Hogwarts. His mother didn't even know he did such in his free time. She demanded that he hand her the money and he refused. Since he made the goblins ensure that all necessary precautions are taken there is no way that Molly can get his money. If there is anything I can completely confirm it is that several hufflepuff and Gryffindor students have confirmed that he helped them study at one point or another. They even made an agreement allowing a legimens to scan their memories at the surface. These memories have confirmed the news as well." Horatio nods to him with understanding and surprise. Turning to the two eldest Weasleys he smiles genuinely at them.

"Since neither of the five eldest have ever been paid with my moeny, this include you two, then none of them will have to work off their Family Debt and will be considered as outsiders to the Molly Weasley nee Prewett and Dumbledore 'steal from Potter' plans unless there is solid evidence otherwise from the goblins. Rght now I have claimed everything that they have stolen and am working on claiming everything else your mother owns. I have been working to have the Wizengamot force her husband to divorce her. I know that as an auror that he would undoubtedly prefer to earn his living honestly." The two of them grin at him with relief etched onto their faces. They look at each other curiously before nodding in sync and Bill conjures parchmentwhile Charlie conjures a Endless Quill. Bill begins writing on the parchment and after a few minutes he hands it to Lurnott who briefly glances over it and grins evilly. He hands it to Horatio who quickly begins skimming the pages before he gapes.

"This is genius and its coming from her own children. How astute that she is a bad mother. If you two vouch for this we can have her in azkaban in weeks instead of her being forced to slowly work off the debt. Her youngest children should be placed with someone who will make sure they obey without question. Maybe the Malfoys would be happy to no end to 'disipline' them." The two of them nod eagerly knowing that Ronald and Ginny would hate it to death. Horatio looks up and begins planing with the two older students before asking Lurnott if the School Project is being taken care of. He nods to him and honestly replies that it should be started within the week.

 **(*)**

 _Hello marvelous peoples of Earth! Sorry I haven't been here in a while but here is a really long chapter that is a start for something I have in mind. I got the idea from another story but I wanted to personalize it so I wrote the whole thing differently except for the part until just about the second letter._


	2. Contacting the Dark Lord

_**Helpful Healer Horatio**_

 _ **SUMMARY**_

 _Harry Potter is forced to live the same life multiple times. Each time he defeats Voldemort and he is finally tired of being the winner. This time he decides to let Voldemort win in hopes that he will be able to move on after his life. However, this time Horatio, the newest version of Harry, decides to be a healer instead of a fighter._

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_

 _I don t own Harry Potter or any related works._

 _I don t own Percy Jackson and related series or any other related works._

 _I don t officially own any story though I do work on one on the side but it is still in the world building stages. Because of this I know I don t own anything at all._

 **(*)**

:::::Keycodes:::::

 _Thoughts_

*Parseltongue*

/Other Spoken Language/

 **"Deity Speach"**

 **Writing**

*Lingua di Volpi* (My Imaginary Kitsunemimi Language)

 **(*)**

 _ **Chapter 02: Contacting the Dark Lord**_

Horatio sighs deeply as his third meeting for the week ended a little later than he had planned. Making his way through the finished Melrose Estate he wonders toward the Library and sees the majority of the pygmy herd following him like they do every single day. Grining at the adorable Pygmy Unicorns he sits down in a fancy upholtered chair and pulls the parchment out of his robe. Placing it on the table he quietly begins writing the one letter that he has always known, deep down inside, that he would write.

 **Dear Dark Lord Voldemort,**

 **Hiya, in case you didn't notice I have somehow been forced under the thumb of a manipulative old coot. I know you don't know me but you will by the time this letter is through. I have been placed in an abusive, neglectful muggle home for most of my life. I didn't realize I was a wizard until my fateful eleventh birthday. The goblins contacted me earlier this week and I have made a fruitful relationship spring forth from our mutual bond of being scorned.**

 **I have learned from them about your original Knighthood that you created and I wish to put it back into place just to see the look on the face of the nefariosu old coot. In case you haven't noticed who I am yet let me put it n simplier terms. You killed my parents about ten years ago and many credited me with your defeat. Recognize me yet?**

 **I recently came under the influence of my magical creature inheritance and I have been emancipated by that inheritance. Thankfully I have been able to remove the forced compulsions and the stupid obediency potions that was forced down my throat as a baby. Besides that I found a largely defeactive magical binding on my persona. Thankfully I have overcome these setbacks and I have the power to destroy Dumbledore. I am sure that we are thinking along the same tune so I will cut this to be a little shorter for your convenience.**

 **I do not want to fight anybody. I want to be a healer who helps others. I want to support the minorites and I want to help you with your former plans. Who was part of the Knighthood? I'll induct them back into it to see Dumbledore throwing a hissy fit. It will be a bigger hissy fit when he discovers that I have found I have the Parseltongue ability. I thoroughly enjoy speaking to all the different snakes and other reptiles and as such I am very happy to tell you that we are more alike then Dumbledore anticipated. Especially witht his soul fragment of yours attached to my head. Or did yu not notice?**

 **Either way I believe I will be seeing you at Hogwarts as anyone would know that you were unable to steal something powerful from the bank. Whatever it is and if it had been money you could have gone to any vault to get more than one of them. Anyway, I sincerely hope that you get ahold of whatever you wanted since I cannot tell what it is that you were after yesterday. All I know is that my soul shard sensed your own main piece of soul. It grew agitated yesterday and it made my head start to bleed again. Maybe you should calm your anger so you don't cause such a bad reaction. I'm okay with pain but my friends became hysterical when I bled in his office while at Gringotts.**

 **Should you ever need any help do let me know and I will do my best to help you out if I can.**

 **Best wishes to you and yours,**

 **Horatio Harmodias Potter**

 **Lord of various noble houses that I don't care about**

 **Former pain in your side**

Horatio grins at the last snappy comment before calling for the regal owl that Lurnott sent to be bought for his usage. She is a rather large and unfairly intimidating in stance but she is very lovable and terrifically cautious. He has named her Hedwig, "Take care to make sure that only the Dark Lord reads this from wherever he is at right now. Don't wait for a reply, he might throw curses at you."

Hedwig hoots an affirmative and takes the envelope labelled 'Tom Marvelo Riddle', of all things, and flies out the room with hasteful speed. Horatio returns his focus to the library surrounding him and he begins reading as the elves continue with their numerous chores. After a few hours of studying from the library Horatio jumps when a different Snowy Owl flies into his sight. Staring at the handsome male he gently unties the letter and watches the bird fly around and land on his armrest of his new favorite chair.

Shrugging he opens the letter to find a missive in parseltongue. Recognizing it he sighs deeply as he begins reading it careful for any hidden agendas.

 **Dearest Former Pain in My Side,**

 **I am most appreciative of the offer and your astounding base of knowledge refering to me. If at all possible is there any way you could, I don't know, hire Rita Skeeter to broadcast the news of Dumbledore's betrayal? It would sement in the populace that he shouldn't be around their children and it would make your plans for helping me a lot more reliable then they are currently. As for the former members of the Knights of Walpurgis when it was there is all the death eaters of the time a few of the light family members and a few grey family members.**

 **With you being an addition as Co-Leader I am sure that many more would be beyond happy to help as long as things are done reasonably on your part. I'll have to recruit from other coutries outside the British Isles. Those within that I have been able to include in the Death Eaters will be under your sole command since I have been gathering followers in outlying countries of Europe the last few years. As for going to Hogwarts... I wouldn't mind going as a teacher and I'm sure that it would not pass by Dumbledore's nose unnoticed. You will have to distract him at certian times and such but I have no doubt that you will be of use for our new alliance.**

 **I will make sure that they know to follow your orders and that you are not to be harmed. Recently I have gained enough power to possess a man fully. Somehow I should be able to make it fairly soon into the position of being the DADA teacher. How much control do you have over your magic already? If you have any control it should be fairly easy for the wards to be fooled by wandless magic in the place of ordinary magic. Most wizards cannot cast spells wandlessly or soundlessly at all.**

 **Don't worry about the details, I kept feeling your worry a lot over what I now recognize as our link to each other throughout the years of the bond. As for the legal help, the Longbottom Matron has extensive knowledge of the various laws and might be able to help plead your case. Since I remember that the their family has a alliance with yur own and a few others I am fairly sure that you will be easily able to plead for help as per some agreement from the past.**

 **Go forward with the best luck,**

 **Lucifer's More Evil Twin**

 **PS. Use Arnold to contact me if further needs are in order. Tell him to pretend to be a Hogwarts Owl and he will do so.**

Horatio laughs at his joke added to the sighing of the letter before he folds it up and carefully hides it inside of an advanced transfiguration book on one of the nearby shelves. Turning to look at Arnold he sees that he is staring at him curiously. "Who?"

Horatio sighs as he answers Arnold, "He signed his name as 'Lucifers more evil twin' which amuses me to no end. Besides that he tried to test me about my knowledge of the parselscript that he wrote in. I can understand it for the most part and I'm thankful for that at the least. I've never really tried to read parselscript very often, I am still learning it right now."Arnold hoots at him with acknowledgement before he jumps onto his shoulder and rubs his bak against his chest affectionately.

Horatio chuckles at Arnold's behavior andges back to his book on the various medical potions and their various levels of knowledge requirements to learn. Apparently ones like the Pepper Up potion are learned in third or forth year depending on how advanced each class is. Besides that there is the simple boils cure in first year that is one of the few lower level medical potions. Most medical potions require at least knowledge and practice up to the start or middle of a aspiring potioneer's third year.

Sighing Horatio stretches as he goes to find a book detailing the rules of Hogwarts in full. Then he notices something, the magic of the library is reacting to something and three books fly over to him only to suddenly land on the coffee table in a neat little row. Turning to look at the books he senses that the library feels 'amused' at his surprise. "I also would enjoy having a copy of a list of attributes and abilities of the wards of the library." The nearby automatic quill begins scratching words onto the nearest blank sheets of parchments and after a few bref moments of waiting it is finished.

Gently taking the list and reading it he grins at the thought of the book connected to all the books that can be taken to Hogwarts as a reference book and a book that can transform into any of the numerous other books in the family library. Nodding he mentally asks for the book and the book flies over to him and softly lands in his hands.

Going to sit at the table Horatio pulls the boothat says 'Updating Copy of the Charter of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry' and begins reading it. Thankfully, as a heir to all four founders, Horatio has the ability to tell the Headmaster when a teacher is not suitable and to order him to find a new one. Thankfully Dumbledore cannot refuse this order now that he is emancipates as per the files left to him by his mother.

As the only heir of the Founders he can allow four people into the Founder's Dorm to sleep with him in case he gets home sick. Oh, and that isn't negotiable for Dumbledore nor his lackies either. The Founder's Dorm are actually rather well hidden. Horatio came across them as one Aileen Saline Potter and they are one of the hardest places to get into. Each of the four guest guest suites have advanced information, there is a private library for the descendants and those they agree to let in, and even a private potions lab.

As for a few of the other things he can do if he feels up to it... He can create clubs such as dueling and Offensive-Defensive Magic and they cannot refuse him. In fact he plans on opening up one important Offensive-Defensive Magic club and enrolling a few students from every house. Fortunately he will be able to recruit Flitwick into his plans this time. Instead of calling it Dumbledore s Army he plans on calling it the Harmony Scouts.

When he had first known in his past life that he would create the group he wanted all the houses to be a part of it. While many of the Slytherins and Gryffindors hold a rivalry for each other they had been able to function perfectly well together and their hatred based rivalry soon was forgotten in favor of trying to outdo each other and getting more points from the instructor of the class. After they realized that many of them had similar skill and power they began to training with each other to nurture those skills and latent talents.

Besides that club Horatio plans on making a calligraphy class that is mandatory for the first two months of the first year and the first week of the rest of the years. Many of the muggleborn students have always had trouble when trying to take note and they have been delayed in turning written assignments due to such problems.

Besides that should he be able to find one Horatio plans on making a Potions Preparation Handbook be mandatory for the Potions class. Besides that he knows that the Potter Library has a very detailed version of an older handbook. He should really have it published again and bring a few handwritten copies of it to the Potions Class and lend them to a few of the less adapt students to learn what not to do, like sweet little Neville.

Sighing as he finishes reading the updated version about rights of the current heir of Hogwarts he picks up the book and yawns widely. Stretching some he begins making his way back to the master bedroom for some rest. Walking through the halls he smiles softly at the few elves he passes through the hall. The Pygmy herd is still following him like lost puppies and the manor s magic gently brushes against his own sending him a few bits of knowledge about the building.

Reaching his rooms he goes over to the dresser and pulls out his pajamas and changes. Brushing his teeth, washing his face and putting his hair that has grown some into a rat s tail he hurries to get ready for bed. As he goes back into his room he smiles at the pygmy herd waiting around the bed. Jumping into it he covers up and lays down as the herd jumps in with him. He doesn t even have time to think as he is asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

 **(*)**

Horatio wakes up early with the plan to go to Diagon Alley for some extra shopping. Brushing his hair out again before he places it into the rat s tail again after he is dressed. Walking down to the dining room he sees the Pygmy Herd begin to follow him around again. As he enters the kitchen he finds Lurnott. Sitting at the table with a list of classes looking it over carefully. "Good morning, Lurnott. How are you doing today?"

Lurnott looks up at him and grins widely at him. "We have been considering a possible list of classes and we need your signature to place them nto effect. The full class lessons will be decided, for the most part, by the Professors. We already have quite a few people notified that we are hiring. With as much gold as Hogwarts makes each year it is highly probable that we shall have enough to pay for the extra teachers for many years."

 **First Year Classes**

 **Beginning & Introductory Level Courses**

 **Introduction to English**

 **Introduction to Latin**

 **Introduction to World History**

 **Introduction to the Wizarding World**

 **Introduction to the Muggle World**

 **Introduction to Offensive/Defensive Magics**

 **Introduction to Charms**

 **Introduction to Transfiguration**

 **Introduction to Potions**

 **Caligraphy (First Month)**

 **.-.**

 **Second Year Classes**

 **Beginning & Introductory Courses Second Level**

 **This year will be a continuation of first year in helping the students master the basics of all of the disciplines.**

 **Introduction to English**

 **Introduction to Latin**

 **Introduction to World History**

 **Introduction to the Wizarding World**

 **Introduction to the Muggle World**

 **Introduction to Offensive/Defensive Magics**

 **Introduction to Charms**

 **Introduction to Transfiguration**

 **Introduction to Potions**

 **Careers in the Wizarding World**

 **.-.**

 **Third Year**

 **Intermediate Levels**

 **Intermediate English/Latin**

 **Intermediate World History**

 **Intermediate Wizarding World Studies**

 **Intermediate Muggle World Studies**

 **Intermediate Offensive/Defensive Magics**

 **Intermediate Charms**

 **Intermediate Transfiguration**

 **Intermediate Potions .**

 **Third Year Electives**

 **A maximum of three classes will be allowed.**

 **Students will be allowed to substitute participation on an official sports team for one elective.**

 **Introduction to Herbology**

 **Introduction to Astronomy**

 **Introduction to Runes**

 **Introduction to Arithmancy**

 **Introduction to Divination**

 **Introduction to Magical Creature Studies**

 **Introduction to the Arts**

 **Introduction to Musical Studies**

 **Introduction to World Magic**

 **Introduction to Item Creation**

 **.-.**

 **Fourth Year**

 **Second Level Intermediate Courses**

 **Intermediate English/Latin**

 **Intermediate World History**

 **Intermediate Wizarding World Studies**

 **Intermediate Muggle World Studies**

 **Intermediate Offensive/Defensive Magics**

 **Intermediate Charms**

 **Intermediate Transfiguration**

 **Intermediate Potions**

 **Fourth Year Electives**

 **A maximum of three classes will be allowed. Students will be allowed to substitute participation on an official sports team for one elective. For a student to continue on in Divination, they must first be tested for the Seer talent. For those students who do possess the talent, they will be allowed into a special Divination course.**

 **Introduction to Herbology**

 **Introduction to Astronomy**

 **Introduction to Runes**

 **Introduction to Arithmancy**

 **Introduction to Magical Creature Studies**

 **Introduction to the Arts**

 **Introduction to Musical Studies**

 **Introduction to World Magic**

 **Introduction to Item Creation**

 **.-.**

 **Fifth Year**

 **Third Level Intermediate Courses**

 **OWL Review**

 **Intermediate English/Latin**

 **Intermediate World History**

 **Intermediate Wizarding World Studies**

 **Intermediate Muggle World Studies**

 **Intermediate Offensive/Defensive Magics**

 **Intermediate Charms**

 **Intermediate Transfiguration**

 **Intermediate Potions**

 **Fifth Year Electives**

 **A maximum of three classes will be allowed. Students will be allowed to substitute participation on an official sports team for one elective. Those students who possess the talent will be allowed into a special Divination course.**

 **Intermediate Herbology**

 **Intermediate Astronomy**

 **Intermediate Runes**

 **Intermediate Arithmancy**

 **Intermediate Magical Creature Studies**

 **Intermediate Arts Studies**

 **Intermediate Musical Studies**

 **Intermediate World Magic Studies**

 **Intermediate Item Creation**

 **.-.**

 **Sixth & Seventh Year**

 **Advanced Courses**

 **NEWT Review**

 **Students are allowed a maximum of ten classes and will be allowed to drop any of the basic classes except the English/Latin class as long as they are not a requirement for an elective that they wish to take part in. Should they prove responsible enough they can apply to receive an extra class. Should they be applicable to the extra class they may receive up to two extra classes by usage of Timer-Turners for each weekly schedule.**

 **Advanced English/Latin**

 **Advanced World History**

 **Advanced Offensive/Defensive Magics**

 **Advanced Charms**

 **Advanced Transfiguration**

 **Advanced Potions**

 **Advanced Herbology**

 **Advanced Astronomy**

 **Advanced Ancient Runes**

 **Advanced Arithmancy**

 **Advanced Magical Creature Studies**

 **Advanced Arts Studies**

 **Advanced Musical Studies**

 **Advanced World Magic Studies**

 **Advanced Item Creation**

 **Warding**

 **Curse-Breaking**

 **Healing**

 **Business**

 **Estate Planning & Investing **

**Government & Politics **

**Animagus Training**

 **Wandless Magic**

 **Human Languages**

 **Creature Languages**

 **Rituals**

 **Creative Writing**

 **Law**

 **Medical Potions**

 **Battle Potions/Poisons**

 **Potion Creation**

 **Enchanting**

 **Spell-Crafting**

 **Household management**

Horatio grins at the huge amounts of classes available to the student body. "These are good classes but what are you talking about when you talk about the money in the Hogwarts Vault? Don't they pay enough to only barely pay what teachers they have there?" Lurnott reaches to a nearby file as Dinky appears with food for the two of them. Lurnott nods gratefully to the little man as Horatio does before they return to their work.

"You see here that the average payment for the student is about 1250 galleons right?" Horatio nods as he begins looking at the sheet of parchment. "Well just about half of that is used to go into a vault to pay for additional improvements to the school. Thing is, nobody has even made repairs nor updates to the school in at least three hundred years. Besides that about half of what remains is used to care for the magical creatures on the property. The remaining forth of the payment goes to everything from food productions and the staff payment. considering that an actual less than a seventh of the whole money is allocated on what teachers there are that is a lot of money. But that isn't even the beginning." Lurnott brings out a new portfoilio and hands it to him.

Horatio's eyes widen when he sees the fines that have yet to be paid by the parents of those who have, at one point, vandilized the school. Whistling sharply Horatio hums. There looks to ba at least an extra 1,000,000 galleons that are owed to the school for the damages that bad students have caused. Looking throughout the sheet he comes u with a brilliant plan. "You didn't say if there is other ways to get these payments. If there is any other ways of paying these fines we should use them to get updates to the school. Things like a bigger library due to having copies of books in private libraries would be a good thing to consider. If they do such each knuts worth will be counted as three sickles paid since there seems to be a few outstanding debts to the school in family names." Lurnott grins at the thought and hums thoughtfully. He whistles shrilly summoning Keony to his side. Keony is an older elf that belonged to Horatio who wanted to help with his accounts due to some training he has for such skills. Horatio then assigned him to work under Lurnott with the instruction to help with things where he sees it necessary.

"Keony is here, what does Masters need of Keony?" Horatio smiles at his adorable excitement. Lurnott simply gives him a gesture of patience. Keony is almost so old that he cannot do any work. Thankfully Keony is able to sit and be around files all day with ease which is another reason he is assigned to Lurnott.

Horatio turns to Lurnott and snaps his fingers with a memory. "Lurnott, see if there is any lasting friendship with me from the Longbottom family. Ask them if there is other legal ways to get payments in other stuff like goods instead of money." Lurnott nods to him vigorously. After a few long minutes Lurnott hands Keony the parchment.

"Return after you have delivered this to Amelia Bones." Keony reaches for it and Lurnott pulls it back a little getting his attention again. "Make sure that she reads the missive as soon as she gets it Help her to she understand that we would like to set an appointment to discuss such when she has time." Keony salutes him and takes the letter and pops away. Lurnott sighs deeply as he turns to the parchment again. He begins writing a lengthy request for news while informing her of a few things, such as Horatio being able to access the Founder's Dorm. "Now Horatio, should you get help from her I would allow Neville Longbottom into the founders down as a resident. Surely you can allow that at the very least." Horatio nods curtly to him with a bright grin.

Lurnott writes an invite to the Founder's Dorm to Neville at the end of the Letter. Humming to himself with happiness he looks up just as Keony pops back into the room. He hands a short reply to Lurnott who takes it and reads it quickly. "Good job, Keony. You are doing wonderful." Harry says to make him even happier. They are always so much more adorable when receiving prasies since they get flustered.

"Keony, repeat the same thing with this letter going to Madam Longbottom." Keony nods eagerly as he reaches for the letter. He bows to Horatio before he vanishes with the resounding noise of a big pop. Horatio grins at the Pygmy Herd who are now wondering closer to Lurnott again. One of the smaller females butts her head against his leg and he smile gently at her. "Yes, we are making sure that Hogwarts will be sae for you and the others within. Same with the Forbidden Forest." The Pygmy neighs happily at him for some reason before going back over to the rest of them who settle onto the floor in a pile of bodies. Horatio sighs as they get back into the grove of business with occasional bites of food.


End file.
